Hopes and Dreams
by SSJ4 Bartanks
Summary: After being trapped in the delta quadrant for over four years will they finally find a way home R
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Startrek: Voyager  
  
Hope and Dreams part:1  
  
As Captain Janeway sat in her ready room with the rest of the   
senior staff they were discussing with the prime Minster of the star system they were passing throw. They were trying to find a safe and easy way throw the system with out causing trouble. One year earlier at the mars ship yards the federations newest, fastest, top-secret ship was being finished. Captain Gurtlinger was at a meeting with admiral Paris.  
  
" Admiral Paris you can't take me off this project I designed, I created, and I designed the wormholeatronix. " Said Captain Gurtlinger.  
Admiral Paris replies, " I'm sorry, I now how much you wanted to go to the Delta Quadrant. But you have become to obsessed with Voyager getting home." Just then Captain Gurtlinger stormed out of the room.  
  
The captain stormed out of the room and into the transporter room. " Where to captain Gurtlinger." Said the transporter-men. Captain Gurtlinger replied "To my ship." Then he gets transported to his ship.   
  
As the Captain was getting transported he knew it was his duty  
to rescue Voyager. When he was done getting transported to his ship   
he got on the turbolift. He ordered the turbolift to take him to the bridge.  
Then the turbolift doors opened and he walked into the bridge all of his friends from the academy were there.  
  
"How long before she is operational" Captain Gurtlinger said.   
His first mate replied "In ten or so minutes." In the admirals ready room  
he called the transporter Ensign and said "Not to allow Captain Gurtlinger on the new ship." The Ensign replied "To late he's already on the ship." Just then the admiral called for security to go down there.  
  
Meanwhile back on the ship. " Sir the ships ready"   
"Take us out" said the captain. While saying that he turns the com system off. Then they jump into qulaxical warp. "Destination captain" said first officer goreck. " Just scan for the nearest black hole that leads to the Delta Quadrant. " The Captain said. " Sir sensors are showing other ships with the same drive as us are catching up to us" said tactical. " Sir there haling us" said Ensign. The leader of the ships specks.  
  
" Gurtlinger if you do this you'll never sit in the captains chair again." Captain Gurtlinger responds " That's a chance that I'll have to take on my own. Target there prepoltion systems, fire." the pilot says that all the ships are dropping out of warp. The science officer says   
"That there at the blackhole."  
  
"Pilot initiate the wormholetransformation." Said the captain.  
then a big itinerant pulsar surge comes from the ship but while its entering the blackhole the birect a massive tyaceon beam into it as its entering the black hole. then a massive flash of light blinds the ships sensors and a stable artificial wormhole was made. "Sir the sensors are working again." Said Lt.Valin.   
  
The captain replies " Head though the worm hole on impulse power. Just as they were in the alpha quadrant one second and into the delta quadrant the next second. But it seemed they still had to find Voyager and make repairs to their qulaxical warp drive. ****  
  
Disclaimer's Crap: I do not own Star Trek shit in this story. The only things that I legally own are: Lt. Valin, C. Gurtlinger, and Goreck.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Startrek: Voyager  
  
Hope and Dreams part: 2  
  
As the captain sat in his ready room wondering if what he did was the right thing to do.Then comsystem went off " Captain to the bridge." As the captain entered the bridge he asked if the warp drive was operational again.  
  
Lt. Collrath reported "The qulaxial warp engines are up and running." The captain asked where exactly they were in the Delta quadrant. The pilot answered that " We're at the outskirts of borg space and they were reading a borg infested federation ship." But the strange thing was that there was only one drone on it. "Captain what should we do about it."  
  
The captain replied " send a five man away team and take it over, then leave this part of space" Then the away team beamed a board the killed the drone and took the ship back. They then took the ship a safe distance away and started repairs. On it to travel to Voyager when they discovered the Quantum slipstream drive.  
  
Then captain Gurtlinger was informed about this new drive and he agreed to install on their ship. But they could only install it if they could get it working perfectly with out incident.  
  
****  
  
Back on voyager they had just started to navigate through the system when Seven of Nine detected a stable artiphitil wormhole to the alpha Quadrant but it was ten light years off course. Janeway opened a channel with the crew and announced that " We are going home." Tuvock asked " Should I set a course for the wormhole captain" "Yes" Janeway replys.  
  
  
  
  
After a three hour course at maximum warp they finally get to the wormhole. Thencaptain Janeway orders a probe to be launched.The probe went in to the wormhole when the telemetry came back they found out that the worm hole originated from the alpha quadrant and that is was only there for a year. Janeway asked all senior crewmembers to come to her ready room.  
  
Then captain Janeway asked her senior staff "ok we know that there's a wormhole that leads home but the big question was do we what to take it home." Tom answers " lets go for it." Then the rest of the senior staff agrees with Tom  
  
Then the captain opens a channel with the crew. Janeway then tells the crew ."My crew there is no denying that we've found a wormhole that leads to the alpha quadrant." Then Janeway closes the channel.  
  
Then captain Janeway asked Seven to run scans to see how much longer the womehole would be stabalized. After three hours of thinking captain Janeway asked Seven if her scans were complete. Seven replied " I just sent Tuvok down to give you the results.   
  
Just then Tuvok entered and said. "Captain we have counted and it was a close call." the captain interrupted Tuvok. "Tuvok can I see the results for my self." Tovok handed her the analysis and she said. " We'll Tuvok we're going to......"   
  
^ **** ^   
  
  
Disclaimer's Crap: I do not own Star Trek shit in this story. The only things that I legally own are: Lt. Valin, C. Gurtlinger, and Goreck.  
  
  
  



End file.
